The Hero's Guide to Silmaria
The Hero's Guide to Silmaria HOW TO MAKE MONEY, WIN ALLIES, CONQUER NASTY MONSTERS, AND STAY ALIVE LONG ENOUGH TO BEAT YOUR OPPONENTS TO THE THRONE QUEST FOR GLORY V o c N I I c u : w. I C r www.qg5.com Developer Yosemite Entertainment Format WIN95/MACCD Rating Teen Pt In $49.95 Order # 70325 Phone L800.757.7707 By Christa Phillips HEN THfc CURTAIN I opens on Quest for kHi^^B Glory V: Dragon Fire, the King of Silmaria has been assassinated and mercenaries have taken over many of the surrounding islands. At the behest of the wizard Erasmus, you are dispatched to the island of Marete to enter a contest called the Rites of Rulership. The hero who successfully completes the Rites of Freedom, Conquest, Valor, Destiny, Courage, Peace, and Justice will be offered the crown. Whether you choose to play as Fighter, Wizard or Thief, here are some tips and hints for making your way through Dragon Fire, complet ing the Rites of Rulership, and ascending to the throne of Silmaria. Enter the Rites of Rulership You, the Hero, are already a favorite in the contest for the throne. So much so, in fact, that the Sultan of Shapeir and other friends have donated half of the 1000-drachma fee required to enter the Rites. But you'll need to make up the differ ence before you can even begin your quest. Fortunately, there are many ways for you to do this, and in the process, you'll meet some locals and learn the lay of the land. In Pursuit of the Almighty Drachma Wizards may find it easiest to simply head over to the Magic Shop to teach the local wizard some of their spells. Masters of the arcane can also use their spells to play detective and earn a substantial reward. There are many nice places on Marete for Wizards to practice lobbing flame darts and light ning balls. Fighters may enter the combat arena or ransack the bodies of monsters they dismember. Though winning the purse in the arena is nothing to swing your sword at, either method builds your weaponry skills. Donations gladcy accepted: You've been given 500 drachmas for the entrance fee, but you need another 500 to begin your quest. Thieves will find that "acquiring" the entry fee will enable them to gain critical skills in lock picking and safe cracking. The Town Square has plenty of pockets to pick, but there are usually lots of guards milling around. Thieves can also compete to become Chief Thief of Silmaria. but that itself requires a hefty entrance fee, plus membership in the Thieves' Guild. Thieves and Fighters may pick up extra drachmas and gain experience by playing the Wheel of Fortune at the Dead Parrot Inn. Even if you don't win at first, Nawar, Silmaria's answer to Vanna White, is both easy on the eyes and good for some risque banter. All three Hero types may bet on the contestants in the battle arena. Bets can be placed at— you guessed it — the Dead Parrot. Fighters can even bet on themselves before going into combat. Once you've secured the cash, transfer the additional 500 drachmas from your savings to the Rite of Rulership fund and get to the Hall of Kings. Your true adventure is about to begin. RICH MAN, OEAO MAN: Don't be afraid to 90 through the deads' belongings. What's your poison? You'll need Poison Cure pills. Head to the Apothecary and stock up. Practice Til Perfect Anytime you have a few moments to spare (for example, when wait ing for the sun to go down and the Dead Parrot to open), be sure to practice your skills in fighting or magic use. Just through the West Gate of Silmaria you will Find a tar get that's useful for practicing lob bing rocks, daggers, or flame darts. The beach is also a good place to test your magical skills, and light ning balls look pretty cool in the moonlight. Thieves won't be able to go after the really big scores until they've honed their lock-picking and safe cracking abilities. The Thieves' Guild is a great place for this, and there's even a pickpocket dummy on whom to practice the age-old, nefarious art. Each type of Hero will find him self quickly running out of stamina and/or Mana if he isn't in good shape and well practiced. So say it again— with feeling this time practice, practice, practice. Keep Your Distance Dragon Fire producer Jay Usher has this advice: "For those of you who would rather keep your distance, your character can dam age monsters from far away by throw ing daggers, spears, rocks, or even cast ing spells. If you've become an accom plished Magic User and have accumu lated enough Mana points, try conjuring up the Dragon Fire spell. It's very appropriate for toasting your oppo nent. Actually, I pre fer to get in the monster's face, stare him down, throw myself into 'god mode* (produc ers can do that, you know), and wreak havoc on my opponent." increase your cash flow There's money to be made in Silmaria, and you'll need cash if you want to enter the Rites. Here are a few options. (1) Enter the combat arena, kick ass and win a hefty purse. (2) Bet on the contestants in the Dead Parrot Inn (you can even bet on yourself!). (3) Try your hand at the Wheel of Fortune. (4) Thieves can pick pockets—practice on the dummy in the Thieves' Guild. Do Not Respect the Dead Even if you have qualms about speaking ill of the recently deceased -especially if you "deceased" them -don't hesitate to rifle through their stuff. They're not going to need it, and it's a great way for you to pick up weapons, armor, and even cold, hard cash. In fact, there is an object you'll have to lift off a corpse in order to complete the Rites of Rulership. So hold your nose and rifle away! Take Your Vitamins Taking pills and using potions or poultices that help you stay healthy are great ways to heal yourself or prevent your untimely demise. Whenever you're feeling a bit down, pop over to your local Apothecary and stock up on Healing pills. Poison Cure pills, Stamina pills, or anything else that'll keep you going, and going, and going... (Mana Potions are purchased in the Magic Shop). Plan Ahead When you're competing for the crown it makes good sense to have Handy items Think about the items you might need in the future. An dinptrufde (bottle) is handy for transporting liquids, and a blnckj.ick is handy for rendering bad guys unconscious. Hide and live Q Use the 'Hide' spell to escape dangerous encounters with monsters. If you stand still, the Hydra will forget about you. Damage from afar Ifs possible to inflict damage on monsters from a safe distance using spears, rocks and spells. ) a little foresight. For instance, if you know you've got to haul yourself to some far-off cranny to gather up something to make something else or give it to some one or something else (we're trying not to give too much away— can you tell?), you're going to need something to carry this substance home in, right? So, while you're chatting up your old friend Wolfie in the Town Square, buy some amphorae. Those are Greek urns to the rest of us, and not only are they useful for transporting stuff like Hippo crene water and Hydra slime, you can write odes to them in your spare time. Another example: Say you're a thief, and you know that you're going to the lair of some nasty beast. Say you also know this thing has a bunch of even nastier guards and minions. Well, you're going to need a blackjack— the perfect weapon for sneaking up behind thugs of all kinds and rendering them unconscious. Similarly, Fighters should visit the weapons dealer to make sure they have the best weapons they can afford— because they're going to need them! Likewise, Wizards need to make sure they have enough magic points to cast really powerful spells. I'm Rubber, You're Glue Usher advises, "Tactical use of spells will always increase their effectiveness. The 7ap* spell increases the amount of damage done by your character's next successful close-up attack. The 'Reverse' spell causes direct attack spells, such as 'Flame Dart/ ...as long as you're bunking at Gnome Ann's, as a thief, make a point of stealing the sheets. Ask for Help As tough as you may think you are, fact is you will need both the help and advice of your neighboring Silmarians. Erasmus, the wizard, and his talking rat, Fenris, are good for a hearty slice of wisdom here and there and will sometimes indulge you with a useful hint or spell. The Famous Adventurer (of the Famous Adventurer Correspondence School fame) is also your ally. Make sure you check out his bookshelves and give him what he requests— he tends to get a little cranky. In the later Rites, you will need to work cooperatively with other applicants for the throne. It may hurt your pride a bit, but luckily you don't have a "pride" rating. Besides, it's better to be red in the face than dead all over. 'Force Bolt,* and 'Lightning Ball,' to bounce back and damage the attacker— very effective in making your opponents furious (if they survive) and causing them to launch their next attack with a bit less vigor." Steal the Linen They may never have you back, but as long as you're bunking at Gnome Ann's, as a thief, make a point of stealing the sheets. Telling you why would give too much away, but trust me, you'll need them later. There's No Shame in Hiding "The 'Hide' spell is one of my per sonal favorites," says Usher. "By implementing this spell you become : : : E c o u : L z © Take the sheets, please: C'mon, everybody does it Besides, you'll probably need them later. Ask the Famous Adventurer: He can provide necessary information. Be sure to peruse his vast library, too. Swim like hell: You may have a hard time swinging a sword underwa ter so try using your spear or dagger for fighting nasties. very accomplished at hiding out until the monster forgets you're still around— then ambush it. Hiding out long enough will cause most mon sters to forget you, and they'll leave the room, ending the encounter. Of course, this only works as long as your character stays still. Any move ment reveals your whereabouts, and if you're within the monster's line of sight, expect another ugly encounter." Win Friends and Influence People You'll meet a lot of people in your travels through Silmaria. Talk to everyone about everything. You never know what little nugget of information you'll miss unless you pump anyone who'll give you the time of day. You'll notice that some of the people you meet need help. Maybe they're in real trouble, or they're just feeling a bit uninspired. If you can find a way to help them out, you should. After all, you're a Hero. Helping your fellow citizens also has its benefits: People who are grateful are more likely to be loyal and will return the favor if and when the time comes. Remember to Eat and Sleep When you're hot on the trail of the Sigil of Naxos or Pegasus feath ers, it's easy to lose track of time. Before you know it, your stamina is low. and you're unable to complete your task. Keep a supply of fruit or gyros on hand for a quick bite, and take an hour's rest when your sta mina starts to slip. You don't want to frivolously use up potions and pills. Make sure you get a full Bull's eye: It's a good idea to practice throwing flame darts before you really need them. night's sleep when you can; you can only go so far on cat naps. Things Are Different Underwater Producer Jay Usher reminds Heroes, "Underwater combat can be tricky. The resistance from the water is actually calculated into the equa tions used for your character. The damage you inflict, depending on your choice of weapons, could be reduced significantly. Monsters, of course, will be unaffected by water resistance since they have adapted to the environment. Try a thrust attack with a spear or dagger rather than swinging a sword. Having less resistance, this can be effective. Any weapon you swing is less effec tive and obviously less desirable." Use Your Imagination Being a Hero isn't always a walk in the park. There will be times when Erasmus and the Famous Adventurer won't supply the answers, and tele portation won't take you everywhere you need to go. You're going to need to use some good old-fashion inge nuity to fix stuff that breaks, or combine objects in unusual ways to build stuff you need. Don't be afraid to experiment. Stop and Smell the Gyros Finally, if you're going all the way to Silmaria anyway, take a moment to enjoy the sights and sounds. The beaches are pristine, the food is good (except maybe at Gnome Ann's), and the town isn't crowded even during tourist season. Sure, there are monsters and assassins trying to kill you, but you're going to deal with them, right? If you con rid Silmaria of its blight and success fully procure the throne, your sub jects will certainly have a unique appreciation for you. If you experi ence QFG V: Dragon Fire the way it is intended to be experienced, by truly exploring the lands and peoples, you will gain an even more unique appre ciation of the mythical kingdom you call your own. Christa Phillips is a freelance writer and aspiring novelist who lives in Western Washington. Lori Cole, the designer of Dragon Fire and tlte fout pre vious incarnations of Quest for Glory, is the supreme authority on playing the game Hero is her advice for your success in Silmaria. FIGHTER: "To gel the maximum points to win as .1 fighter, you will need to hunt down and vanquish at least one of all monster types. Also, wooing and winning the hand of Elsa in marriage is a definite bonus to your game." WIZARD: "You really need to create a Magic Staff with Shakra's aid, but the magic wood needed for it cannot be found until after you have completed nearly half the Rites of Rulership. Wooing Katrina definitely leads to an exciting end game." THIEF: "It's important to make contact with all the potential thieves in town. Your hangouts should be the Dead Parrot Inn and the Thieves' Guild, and you sIkhiW hang out at both places on a regu lar basis. Ferrari has his uses, and Elsa will lead you to the bird of your dreams A Irttle romantic dal liance with Nawar is a fun way to pass the time." PALADIN: "The Ring of Truth will reveal the true villain but its makino will require your IhVc blood. Erano is your true soul male." * p t% . Category:Articles